Prolonged sitting at a computer desk is frequently perceived as being uncomfortable no matter what style of chair is used and is also especially disadvantageous tot health reasons. People have been advised by doctors to stand up and move around periodically. Standing while working at the computer allows the person to move freely away when needed and not have to repeatedly stand up and sit down during the work period. Drafting tables for years have been in an elevated position with a high stool where an individual could either stand or sit during the workday. This standing and sitting is beneficial during long workdays. Problems occur at some drafting tables and standing workstations with the height of the person involved. Common computer workstations at commercial locations are at the conventional lower sitting position and have no means to be adjusted to an elevated position. Workstations where operators have to be standing all the time are often crudely constructed and not commercially available. Additionally, computer equipment is rapidly getting smaller and lighter requiring less room to operate. Therefor there is a growing need for a lightweight portable and adjustable computer table that can be located on the top of an existing office desk or table and be adjustable in monitor and keyboard height as to be ergonomically correct for the user.
Numerous innovations for computer tables have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present design as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to this application at hand, as well as a description outlining the difference between the features of the Portable Computer Table and the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,403 of Helmiut Steinhilber In order to be able to retrofit an existing writing desk in simple fashion with a standup desk that can be folded and slid beneath the working surface of the writing desk, the standup desk has a frame on which the guides for sliding the standup desk are provided. This frame can be placed as a free-standing bracket beneath the writing desk or tensioned between the pedestals of the writing desk or between the floor and the working surface.
This patent describes a standup desk that can be folded and slid beneath the working surface of the writing desk. This standup desk has not been designed for computer usage. It does not have the lightweight design of the Portable Computer Table, a keyboard tray or easily adjustable leg assemblies for height adjustment of the table top and the keyboard tray. It does not have the suction cups on the telescoping legs that offer a secure positioning of the device on a desk or table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,433 of John Helwig et al. describes a workstation system includes, as a “core” element, a self-standing service trunk that can be used in association with free-standing desks placed adjacent the trunk, or desk structures that are physically connected to the trunk. The trunk has a top that provides a generally horizontal storage support surface above desk height, and the trunk incorporates power and communication cable troughs for delivering power and communication services from an input location on the trunk to an output location accessible from a desk associated with the trunk.
This patent describes an involved workstation and does not have the lightweight design of the Portable Computer Table.
US pending Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0174833 A1 of Lydia Bellia Early et al. describes a vertical desk with horizontal work surface and vertical display surface upon which is attached a computer monitor or other electronic equipment to be viewed in a range of height positions.
This patent describes a vertical display stand but does not offer the advantages of a lightweight portable device that can be assembled easily and secured on top of an existing table or desk.
US pending Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0024202 A1 of Albin Bajric describes a standing desk designed monitor holder having a frame and a monitor receptacle arrangement.
This patent describes a frame for holding a monitor but does not have a table top workspace for a monitor or the keyboard tray in a lightweight portable design. Nor does this patent describe a device that sets on top of an existing desk or table.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of this application in detail it is to be understood that the design is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The Portable Computer Table is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.